Fuel efficiency is a significant factor with automotive vehicles. Better fuel efficiency is directly related to conservation of fossil fuels and reduction of carbon emissions. Pickup trucks are unique vehicles because of the open bed. Studies show that the open bed causes air flow to become turbulent which naturally increases drag thereby reducing fuel efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a canopy attachable to a pickup truck which serves to eliminate or reduce the turbulent air created by air flow into the pickup truck bed.